


Let my Love Adorn you in Fabulous Jewels and Rich Stuffs

by Watermelondrea



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cinderella ending, Depression, Emotional Abuse, M/M, Mental Abuse, Schizophrenia, True Love, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelondrea/pseuds/Watermelondrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mockery and ridicule from his peers finally got to him. What better way to get back at his schoolmates than to team up with two other outcasts, kidnap them and take them to an abandoned campsite before wasting them all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let my Love Adorn you in Fabulous Jewels and Rich Stuffs

**Author's Note:**

> The story contains school kidnapping and sever mental abuse. Sexual scenes later in the story.

Date: April 8, 2013  
Time Start: 3:07 pm  
Location: Konoha Hospital, Konohagakure

"Hello again Sasuke." the therapist sat in the chair opposite to Sasuke's bed. He had a head full of grey and white hair with deep wrinkles etching into his face. He wore thick round spectacles and his accent was light, it's origin from Switzerland. 

He had with him a small green note book, no bigger than a pocket sized bible. The fountain pen in his breast pocket seemed to eerily glow in Sasuke's eyes as he looked upon the old man with a dead gaze. 

"Hello Mr. Shems." The boy said in an uninterested tone. The two seemed to be having a glaring match with each other, to any random onlooker. But this was part of the ritual, their ritual of trust bonding before anything was said. 

Suddenly Shems took a deep breath and opened his small note book before taking his fountain pen and clicking it once. "This is our third session. Last time I asked some mundane questions about you such as your birthday ect., and you mentioned that you had a brother." Shems noticed the slight shift in Sasuke's dark eyes and scribbled something down. "Would you like to tell me about this brother of yours?"

Sasuke was silent for a long time, gazing into the palms of his hands. "Itachi." the therapist shifted his eyes to Sasuke's once he began to speak. "Itachi. Was everything. Itachi is everything." Sasuke spoke as if in a trance. A hypnosis that he was not able to shake off. "He was a genius. He was perfection. Itachi did everything perfect not one mistake was ever made. Never. 

"Itachi Graduated college at 17 had a girlfriend for seven years. he even got a full scholarship to his college of choice not that he needed it. He was well liked by everyone and nice to everyone. My parents were so proud of him..." Sasuke looked straight at. "When he was home, me and Itachi were together all the time. We were inseparable. I used to follow him around the house like he was my salvation. I adored Itachi. But Itachi had one fault that no one knew. No one but me." Sasuke stared intently at Shems. "Itachi hated hated his family. Itachi. Hated me the most."

Shems stopped taking his notes abruptly and raised his head sharply to see Sasuke's expression. "I'm sure he didn't hate you, Sasuke." He said with soft eyes. 

"Itachi hated me. I know this for certain." Sasuke shook his head. "He told me a lot when I was still a child but I just didn't catch it back then." His fists clenched and his jaw twitched as if he was having difficulty thinking about it. Cold black eyes bore into the old therapists own blue eyes. Shems could tell in that instant that some was very wrong. 

"Itachi would have hidden meanings in everything that he said to me." The therapist waited for Sasuke to elaborate. "I remember exactly what he said to me one day. He said to me 'Sasuke...'" His voice took on a deep unattached voice, almost otherworldly. It made goosebumps appear on Shems arms and the hairs on his neck stand at attention. 

"'...One day I'm going to leave this place forever. And I'm never coming back.' I asked him if he would take me with him too. He just looked down on me and put on that fake fucking smile and said 'You're going to stay little brother. You will stay here forever.' He said this even though he knew..." The gleam in Sasuke's eyes took on an insane look. "That bastard knew how much I hated living in that fucking house. But what he never knew was that I hated him just as much as he hated me." 

Sasuke lay limply on his bed; his body looked like a used marionette doll. His eyes were dull and dead compared to the previous shine that it held. The therapist took this cue to take his leave. 

"Thank you Sasuke. For telling me that is..." Shems said, almost stuttering to find the right words. "I'll be back in two days." The teen said nothing as he continued to look like a lifeless corpse. 

Date: April 8, 2013  
Time End: 3:50 pm  
Location: Konoha Hospital, Konohagakure


End file.
